


kisah yang terukir di wajahmu

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mihwan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Tentang pilihan hidup, tentang impian mereka bersama, tentang angan-angan yang begitu sulit diraih. Dan cara mereka mengatasi persoalan-persoalan itu.





	kisah yang terukir di wajahmu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
Lee Midam adalah idol trainee dari AAP.Y, dan Yoon Junghwan adalah idol trainee dari Brand New Music. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam Produce X 101; program survival idol yang diselenggarakan oleh saluran TV Mnet. Seluruh person yang terlibat di sini bukan milik saya. Tulisan ini semata interpretasi pribadi (fiksi) dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi.

Junghwan menemukan Midam tertidur di meja. Wajahnya terkubur di antara tumpukan buku. Semula ia berniat hendak memabangunkan, tetapi malah lebih tertarik mengamati wajah terlelap itu, yang polos seperti bayi. Sebuah buku terbuka, satu halamannya hampir dipenuhi tulisan. Dan sebuah pulpen tergeletak di antara buku dan siku Midam. Junghwan ingin tahu hingga sejauh mana lelaki itu menulis naskahnya.

Akhirnya, Junghwan hanya duduk mengamati. Ia memikirkan cara Midam bekerja keras; mendalami risetnya tentang━entah apa lagi kali ini. Midam ingin menulis fiksi sejarah, katanya. Sekarang, ia sedang berusaha keras mewujudkan itu. Junghwan masih tidak mengerti bahkan ketika naskah tulisannya sudah ditolak penerbit berkali-kali. Lelaki itu tidak ingin menyerah. Junghwan ingin sekali mendukung dan mendorongnya━tentu saja ia harus jadi penyokong pertama. Tetapi terkadang ia juga ingin agar Midam bersikap lebih realistis; merasa cukup dengan hal-hal yang sudah dimiliki, dan tidak terlalu berambisi menuntut perkara yang sulit dijangkaunya.

Junghwan pernah mengungkap opini tersebut, sekali. Tahu apa jawaban Midam padanya? Lelaki itu berargumen bahwa mereka berbeda. Sementara Junghwan dengan mudahnya mengesampingkan impian untuk sementara━Junghwan ingin menjadi penyanyi, bahkan setelah beberapa kali gagal mengikuti audisi, semangatnya tak juga surut. Ia masih menyimpan gitarnya, tergantung di sudut tembok dekat jendela di sana. Seringkali Junghwan memikirkan hal ini; beradu argumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Tentang pilihan hidup, tentang impian mereka bersama, dan tentang angan-angan yang begitu sulit diraih. Setiap kali mereka membangun mimpi, setiap itu pula kenyataan menghancurkan pondasinya.

Junghwan juga tidak lupa, beberapa kali mereka sempat bertikai akibat perbedaan ini. Namun, mereka selalu kembali. Entah siapa dari mereka berdua yang begitu _ cenderung _ terhadap yang lain. Tetapi Junghwan bahkan rela memberi Midam seisi dunia━seandainya punya. Hanya saja karena ia tidak memilikinya, maka ia ingin agar setidaknya, memastikan apakah Midam merasa nyaman dengan pilihan ini? Toh tidak ada salahnya, misalkan Midam membagi fokusnya; bekerja _ part time _ sambil menulis buku, misalkan.

Itu yang Junghwan inginkan, tetapi Midam hanya ingin fokus menulis, menulis dan menulis. Ia tak dapat hidup tanpa menulis, katanya.

Lalu ada kata-kata yang tak akan pernah Junghwan lupakan. Yang membuatnya berpikir betapa lihainya penulis itu━Midam mengucap kalimat yang mengandung rayuan dan sanjungan. Pantas saja lelaki itu selalu memenangkan hatinya.

Kata Midam padanya, “Biarkan aku mengejar ambisiku, meskipun rasanya sulit sekali. Sebab aku sudah punya sesuatu yang membuatku merasa cukup … di sini.”

Ketika kalimat itu diucapkan, ada tangan yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lalu mengusap dahinya.

Junghwan mengingat-ingat momen itu seraya tersenyum. Ia menyentuh ujung rambut Midam yang menutupi dahi, lalu menyibaknya. Secara perlahan wajahnya merunduk, mendaratkan kecupan di kening.

Tiba-tiba, Midam terbangun. Sepasang mata hitam itu terbuka dan menatapnya balik. Junghwan terperanjat karena aksinya jadi ketahuan. Namun, gerakannya segera ditahan oleh Midam yang menarik lengannya sehingga ia tidak jadi bangkit.

“Kak, kau pura-pura tidur untuk menipuku ya?”

Junghwan lekas berdiri, pura-pura kesal.

Midam sepertinya puas sudah mengerjai Junghwan.

“Ah, kau baru pulang? Bawa oleh-oleh apa?”

“Tidak ada oleh-oleh. Makan saja telur asin di kulkas.”

“Tega ya membiarkanku kelaparan? Aku belum makan sejak siang loh, dan masih harus menyelesaikan semua ini.”

Midam menunjuk kertas dan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. Ia menghela napas berat. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi keroncongan.

Alih-alih tertawa, Junghwan malah berhenti lalu bersandar di pintu. Matanya melempar tatapan menuduh pada pemuda yang masih duduk. _ Tuh apa dibilang! _

“Kak, aku tahu, menulis itu sudah seperti makanan bagimu. Tapi Kakak juga butuh makanan yang _nyata._ Perut itu butuh diperhatikan. Kalau diabaikan, siapa jadinya yang rugi?”

Midam menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia malah mengulas senyum renyah, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

“Terlalu asik menulis membuatku lupa, sungguh.”

Junghwan tidak tega untuk marah, sebetulnya. Maka ia memberi isyarat supaya Midam mengikutinya ke ruang makan. Sesampainya di sana, Midam terpana melihat makanan sudah memenuhi meja.

“Kita beruntung karena bosku lagi baik hati.” Junghwan menjelaskan.

“Oh, baiknya. Tumben kau ingat denganku.”

Junghwan mendesis kesal. “Mana mungkin aku makan sendiri sementara pacarku kelaparan.”

Midam terkekeh geli. Sebelum mereka mengambil sendok dan garpu masing-masing lalu mulai menyantap makanan.

“Aku sudah putuskan.” Midam berujar di sela makan.

“Apa? Mencari penerbit yang akan membuang naskahmu ke tong sampah lagi?”

“Dek, jangan begitu. Jangan merendahkan usaha orang lain.”

“Maaf. Tapi aku cuma bicara kenyataan. Apa keputusan Kakak?

“Kau pasti tertarik.”

“Memangnya ada berita menarik dari orang yang sejak pagi kerjaannya cuma menghadap segunung buku?” Junghwan berkomentar sinis.

Midam tidak peduli. “Mungkin aku akan menerima tawaran temanku. Bekerja di kafe itu.”

Seketika Junghwan hampir tersedak. Ia tidak mengira Midam mengambil keputusan secepat ini.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan proyek buku itu? Mau ditinggal?”

“Tidak. Aku bisa mengerjakannya di sela-sela waktu luang. Benar katamu. Kita ini harus melihat realita dahulu, dan tidak melulu mengejar yang tidak pasti.”

Junghwan mengangguk-angguk. “Yah. Walaupun aku bilang begitu, tapi aku lebih mendukung proyek naskahmu, sebetulnya. Aku ingin lihat namamu dipajang di etalase toko buku.”

Sesaat, Midam tertegun. Ia meneguk air minum, kemudian menatap mata Junghwan lurus. Merasa tiba-tiba mendapatkan sentuhan energi dan motivasi baru.

“Tentu saja kau akan melihatnya. Saat sudah waktunya nanti, namaku dipajang di toko buku.” Midam meyakinkan.

“Lakukan saja yang Kakak suka. Sudah kubilang. Aku mendukungmu sepenuhnya.”

“Aku juga ingin melihatmu menyanyi di panggung televisi lagi, omong-omong.”

Senyum Junghwan langsung merekah.

“Kejutan. Bulan depan, kupastikan semua orang akan mengingat performa nyanyianku dan tidak akan melupakannya. Termasuk Kakak.”

“Yakin secepat itu?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Jangan mengecewakanku ya.”

“Percayalah padaku.”

Begitulah, mereka berjuang di jalan masing-masing. Dengan tetap saling menyokong dan mendukung.

**Author's Note:**

> saya tidak bisa berhenti menyukai mereka, pls :')


End file.
